


A Daddy For Christmas

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [2]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, Crying, Cuckolding, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Drinking, Emotion Play, Erotic Poetry, Fun and Games, Gentle Sex, Humiliation, Inner Child, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pleasure Spanking, Poetry, Pranks, Restraints, Ribbons, Rough Sex, Schadenfreude, Sex Games, Spanking, Spending Time Together, Stroking, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, Threesome, a night out, advent calendar fic, age kink, bratty submissives, consensual drunk sex, denial of attntion, denial of touch, kinky poetry, long spanking, pain play, ropes, silliness, talking back, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 2: Father ChristmasGreg never forgets to give Christmas presents to all his special little boys.





	A Daddy For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the masterpost for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar I'm doing this Christmas [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/83272.html) for all the prompts and their fills.
> 
> I mean, if you thought these were just going to be sappy fluffy little Christmas fic!poems, you are mistaken. :D
> 
> Poem Pattern: [A053672](https://oeis.org/A053672)

Russell lay there quite drunk  
But then so was he, it had  
Been one hell of a Christmas night  
He’d surprised him, he’d dined him, and wrapped him up well  
Russell did not fight his ribbon bonds and let his master  
Fuck him all night long  
A special gift from his dear master, his Daddy, his Dom  
To give him such sweet, sweet pleasure  
That only he knew how to give  
That Russell would never ever tire of  
Such pure sensation, such bliss  
As his master tried everything with him, nothing was left out  
All their favourites, and some new tricks, for his special boy  
A Christmas gift from his master, tied in pretty little bows  
  
Jon didn’t need much, he was sure  
Except perhaps for a cuddle  
Just one, in his master’s strong arms  
To hear all Greg’s stories before bed and to just laugh  
Together with a feast by the fire, in the warmth of the flames  
A small moment together, in the dark of the night, out of sight  
Unseen by nobody at all  
Nursing him gently, rocked now to sleep  
Then carried safe in his loving arms  
To put his special boy to bed  
To tuck him up, warm, make him safe, rugged up tight  
With a sweet kiss goodnight  
And only then to leave a few gifts under Jon’s tree  
  
Josh was so happy to see him, Alex had his ropes  
This could only mean one thing tonight  
That his master would leave Alex bound  
Ignored, tied to a chair  
While they had sex all night long, wrapped tight in each other’s arms  
His master was all his tonight, and Josh loved that so very much  
It was such sweet pleasure, he forgot Alex was still there  
But this wasn’t for Alex, this was all for little Josh  
His master’s most favourite boy  
A night of never-ending pleasure for him  
For his Champion of Champions but not  
For poor little Alex, left alone, crying, bound to a chair  
  
For Alex, his master gave him the gift of sweet pain  
A delicious long spanking session  
To make it last as long as possible, to draw it all out  
To bind him with ropes so tight  
To bring him every kind of pain  
To hurt him and make him cry  
It’s what Alex loves most  
The pain is a blessed rush, makes him feel so good  
And his master is so very good at making him hurt  
In all the right ways, and with all the right pain  
And then to kiss his sweet tears  
As he lies there exhausted  
Safe in his master’s beautiful strong arms  
  
Eager little Rob looked at the tasks with such laughter and such glee  
His Daddy had promised nothing but the silliest of silly tasks for him  
So he could get all his excitement out of his system with him  
And have so much fun  
A weekend of silly ridiculous messy fun  
Late nights, prank calls, so much pizza  
And so much sex filled with joy  
Rob never stopped smiling, and his master just encouraged him to  
Get carried away with it  
Two silly children with no boundaries or restrictions, left all alone  
To bring happy carnage, chaos, to laugh just so much, and revel in the pleasure it brought  
  
Asim would never turn down some gifts  
Or spend some time with his Daddy  
He did love him so  
And maybe he let Asim take him out for a night  
To do whatever his adopted son wanted, to let him decide  
Greg didn’t mind, he would always enjoy spending time with him  
And maybe it was a movie, and maybe some good curry  
And then back to Greg’s  
For cuddles and kisses and sweet touches  
For Asim stroking his hair, just softly  
And then falling asleep together after a wondrous night of sweet gentle sex  
  
James was still a stubborn little brat, but even he found himself blushing with joy to discover  
There was his master waiting  
To give him a Christmas present, to wrap him up tightly, and paddle him so very hard  
Of course, James talked back to him  
He wasn’t going to let his master  
Have the pleasure of a quiet boy  
He would take the pain  
That his master gave him and spit back insults to him  
To make him hit harder, to wind him up so well  
So that the pay-off when he fucked him was worth it  
Filled with so much beautiful sweet pain  
  



End file.
